


can't take this place

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Tooth Rotting Fluff, blood tw, lapslock, mention of blood and death, minghao is mingyus baby, mingyu kind dies in a dream?, non idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: minghao thought he lost mingyu





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!  
>  "-" means that it's currently the dream that minghao is having. 
> 
> "*" is when minghao's dream is over and he's awake. 
> 
> at caratland, a tweet said minghao said he had a dream that mingyu died and woke up crying! here's the tweet https://twitter.com/charmlngyu/status/830040286575226882

\-   
minghao and mingyu were curled up tonight fast asleep on minghao's living room couch. 

mingyu's warm breath tickled his ears as the two cuddled closer. minghao loved falling asleep in mingyu's arms but he'd never admit that to him. 

minghao hears shuffling across his apartment that was louder than his puppy meyli's feet. he tries to ignore it and scoot closer to mingyu's warmth. 

until he hears a loud snapping noise that jolts him awake. he squints around the dark room and hears a loud squeal from meyli. 

"meyli ah?" minghao calls out softly, "pup, where are you?"

minghao is not greeted with his soft, tiny boston terrier puppy. a man about twice his height and twice his build held a gun straight to his chest. 

"ah, you woke up before i could leave. cute dog, name means beautiful right?"

"w-what do you want?" minghao asks as stern as he could. these type of people live off of fear and minghao wasn't going to give it to him. 

"money. anything expensive and rare would be nice." the stranger chuckles, as he nudges the tip of the gun deeper in minghao's chest. 

minghao exhales softly quietly debating if he should put his wushu or any martial arts skills to use. he could attempt to save him and mingyu but he didn't want to risk it. 

there's so many possibilities that could help if minghao tries to fight. but there's also so many possibilities that could happen if minghao doesn't fight. what could he do? 

"hello? did you forget you could die any second?" 

minghao shakes his head quickly, "there's a safe in my room." 

the robber smirks to himself as he motions for minghao to keep walking. minghao's room was past where mingyu was still snoring on the couch. 

he hoped nothing would wake him up because the last thing he wanted was mingyu to be hurt. the robber's footsteps slow down as they pass mingyu on the couch. 

"does he have anything on him?"

"NO." minghao yells a little too abruptly stopping in his position, "h-he left his wallet at his house. i know because he made me pay for dinner tonight!"

minghao even points at the pizza boxes with the receipt stuck on it, "he has nothing." 

the criminal rolls his eyes as he goes back to bossing around minghao. god, minghao really wanted to offer this guy some mints because his breath smelled like sewers. 

minghao takes the sheet off of the tiny silver safe in the corner of his room. it held expensive jewels from his grandmother, his tax papers, his savings and coin jar. 

he watches helplessly as the strange man takes a bag out of his pocket. he scoops every single item into the bag and ties it quickly. 

"anything else?" he scoffs, "don't hold out on me. i will kill you." 

"no, i'm in college and everything is expensive. t-that was all that i had to help pay for my tuition." minghao replies shakily because that wasn't a lie. minghao are attending college in seoul wasn't cheap and now he's cleared out. 

"boo-hoo." the man laughs, "i'll keep looking." 

only a few seconds after leaving minghao hears another thud. it was loud and dense as if something fell. minghao had another safe in his guest closet and he hoped he hadn't found it. 

minghao runs out to see the robber laid out on the wood flooring. blood was trickling into the cracks of the floor and down his forehead. 

mingyu stood sleepy as he gripped tightly on the frying pan. 

"what are you doing!? do you think you're rapunzel?!" minghao mummers in a shushed voice, "what the hell!"

"how about a thanks to saving you from a man who's about to rob you!?"

"i didn't want you to get hurt. he was gonna try and take your money and maybe even hurt you." minghao whimpers, "i couldn't have that."

mingyu caresses his boyfriend's cheek softly, "baby.. do you think i could be okay if something happened to you?"

minghao shakes his head as he nibbles at his lip to stop trembling, "no, you wouldn't be okay."

mingyu kisses minghao's head before he crouched down to retrieve the bag of goods. 

"do you think he's dead? he's bleeding a lot." minghao states, "he looks dead."

mingyu shrugs as he sets the pan down on the countertop, "he's probably knocked out, honey." 

"don't call me, honey." 

"it's cute." mingyu pouts as he gathers the bag of money, "let's go put this back in your safe."

minghao follows behind mingyu quickly as the two go to his room. mingyu locks the door once they get into the bedroom. 

minghao still could feel his heart beating because if he wasn't dead. he'd be getting up soon and nobody knew how soon that'd be. what would happen if he got up now?

"what's the code?" mingyu asks, "your hands won't stop shaking." 

"1234."

"that's so fucking unoriginal," mingyu snickers as he swiftly unlocks the safe and places the money and jewels back in there.

"can you stop bullying me? we could die!" 

"nobody is going to die, you have the stairs to your roof right there and there's the staircase back to the lobby." mingyu explains, "we'll get out safely. do you remember his face so we could go to the cops?"

minghao nods with a solemn expression because he swears to god he hears a rustling outside the door. 

"mingyu, enough questions. come on we have to go, baby please." minghao whines almost near to tears as he grabs mingyu's hand. 

"breathe! he wouldn't wake up this quick. i will pro-"

and that's when mingyu fell into minghao's arms with blood trickling down his chest. his loose fitting white shirt had a small circle of blood near his heart. 

"MINGYU!" minghao yells as he grips onto the small of his back, "MINGYU."

he holds mingyu's face that was slowly growing colorless. he watches as blood starts to pour out his usual pink lips.

"min-min-ghao," mingyu stutters, "go."

minghao's bawling at his point as he hears the door knob jiggling. he can't leave mingyu here. he's already hurt and minghao can't leave him here to die.

"bb-baby. ple-please. go. i-i, protected you. i-a-am okay." mingyu mumbles as he starts to shake in minghao's arms. why was he shaking? was it traumatic shock? or shit it looked like it was from what minghao has seen on greys anatomy. 

"WHERE'S MY MONEY! YOU SCUM." the man yells as he continues to kick at the door. minghao could see his face start to appear from the holes starting to form.

minghao helps mingyu stand up and leans him on his back. he balances him as he tries to fumble with the window as quick as he could. 

before the door snaps open, minghao goes through the window first so he could help mingyu through.

but, mingyu was standing as he locks the window from the inside; mingyu blows a kiss and mouths, "love you!"

minghao's tears return as he watches the door crumble underneath the man's force. minghao tries to kick the glass window but of course with the cheap door the glass wasn't real glass. 

minghao watches as mingyu puts up a small fight but he was no match. minghao watches in horror as mingyu's blood splats across the fiberglass. 

he was dead and it was his fault. 

*

minghao wakes up in a rush with wide eyes and tear stained cheeks. he couldn't stop panting or crying. 

it squints at his alarm clock to see '2:00am' in neon green numbers. meyli was asleep next to minghao like always. 

he sniffles quietly to himself as he reaches for his iPhone. he dials mingyu's number quickly as he waits anxiously for an answer. 

"mingyu?"

"mhm." 

minghao's head drops at the sleepy reply from his boyfriend. he was alive, well, and not dead.

"come over."

"baby, it's 2am." mingyu groggily replies

"please, please, please." minghao whimpers, "i really need you." 

mingyu sighs quietly before replying, "see you in five."

minghao mumbles a quiet "love you" before hanging up. he couldn't calm himself down because that dream was just so real. 

he scoops up meyli who thankfully cuddles into his chest as he waits for mingyu. 

no later than six minutes, he hears his doorbell ring and he practically bolts to go answer it. 

mingyu stood tall, tan and handsome even though his freshly dyed black hair was messy and he was still in his pj's. his cheeks and lips were a little swollen from how hard he slept but he was still cute. 

"hey, were you crying?" mingyu asks quickly as he glances at minghao's state.

minghao grips mingyu's waist quickly almost crushing his insides. the smell of vanilla invaded his nose as he just sat with his face in his chest. 

"ah, hao." mingyu mumbles as he rubs his hands on minghao's back, "seriously what's wrong, you're scaring me." 

minghao looks up at mingyu with glassy eyes and a pouty lip, "i had a dream that you died like right in front of me."

"oh shit," mingyu says with an equal sad face, "what happened?"

minghao still latched onto mingyu's body leads him back into his bedroom. his bedroom was nothing similar to the one in his dream but it still felt like he was living in it.

mingyu joins minghao underneath the covers with meyli at their feet. minghao slings his arms around mingyu's waist and intertwined his legs. he fits his head into the crook of mingyu's neck before finally getting comfortable.

"comfy?" mingyu teases as he kisses the crown of minghao's head. 

"yes, but there was a robber! you and i were asleep on my couch and he broke in. he was harassing meyli and he asked me where the money was at. i didn't want to use my wunsu and have him shoot up the place. so i took my chances and gave him the money okay, because i didn't want him to kill you." minghao explains, "and he tried to take your wallet but i like lied and said you didn't have it."

"and he actually believed you?"

"RIGHT." minghao gasps, "i was wondering the same thing!" 

mingyu chuckles as he waits for minghao to pick back up where he left off.

"so fast forward, i gave him the money and he left to go see if there was anything else! then you, you woke up and hit him with a frying pan!" minghao yells, "almost killed him."

"so i was like rapunzel?" mingyu asks curiously, "like from tangled?"

"okay, did you have this dream too or something? how the fuck did you know i said that because that's what i said in my dream!" 

mingyu shrugs, "it just seems very hao like to say."

minghao rolls his eyes as he continues to explain the dream in full detail. he even chokes up a little at the mention of mingyu's 'heroic' death. 

"so you were so scared because you thought you lost me?" mingyu coos as he cradles minghao's cheeks, "so cute."

"it's not cute!" minghao debates, "it was so scary, i don't know what i'd do without you. seeing you get shot at like that and dying in front of me was scary."

mingyu kisses minghao's jutted lips softly and compassionately. minghao practically goes limp in mingyu's hold, he tries to hold in any soft groans but he couldn't hold back. 

"you won't ever lose me, hao. you're my best friend, my boyfriend and the love of my life. maybe this is a better time to ask you to move in with me. you won't have to call me at 2am and cry about me since i'd be with you." mingyu says shyly, "always."

minghao tries to hide his blush as he nods quickly in mingyu's big ass hands, "i'd like that a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i am currently working on my other series to be able to update them. i got back into school and started work so i try to write anything as much as possible. my series will be updated soon and sorry for the two month wait :( school suckz.


End file.
